


Rumor Has It

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: The whole school is talking about how Sirius and Remus are dating. Somehow Remus is the last to know.





	Rumor Has It

Remus was heading inside from herbology when he noticed a few second years by the lake look over at him. He met their gaze and the group of girls erupted into giggles. He glanced down at himself to make sure he wasn’t wearing anything embarrassing. For a second he thought it might be one of those awful dreams where he went to class wearing nothing but his pants.

But it wasn’t a dream and he was fully clothed. When he looked back over at the group of girls, they giggled even harder, whispering to each other. Remus furrowed his brow and wondered just what about him was so funny. He wasn’t normally such a cause for amusement. Mostly he was known at Hogwarts by proxy of being friends with James and Sirius and he honestly preferred things that way. Considering his “furry little problem,” he wasn’t trying to attract unwanted attention his way.

It was Spring of Remus’ sixth year at Hogwarts and most days he was just relieved that no one had found out about his Lycanthropy. It had been a close a few years back when Snape found out, but Remus hadn’t been run out of Hogwarts yet. He considered that an achievement. He never thought he’d get to be around kids his own age or have a group of friends like the Marauders.

Still, having what he could only describe as infamous friends meant that the whole school knew them from their many pranks over the years. However having second year students laughing at his expense wasn’t exactly par for the course. Remus wasn’t often a subject of ridicule except when it came to a few choice Slytherins.

Having eyed on him made Remus feel uncomfortable and he was suddenly very aware of how alone he was. If James or Sirius were there they would have done something stupid to make the girls laugh harder. They would have attracted even more attention. Peter, on the other hand, would have just been happy to have people notice him.

Wrapping a finger around one of his curls, Remus gave it a slight tug to calm his nerves and continued towards the castle, moving at a quicker pace than before but not trying to look as if he were running away. Once he was inside he felt as though he could breathe a little easier. He was still unsure why those girls had been laughing at him, but it wasn’t as if he were going to ask them about it. He decided the best course of action was just to ignore it.

Remus had an essay due for History of Magic so he decided to skip lunch and go to the library to work on it. As much as he loved his friends, they could be pretty distracting even on their best days. Remus usually found himself doing his homework by wand-light after the other three had gone to bed.

He decided to stop in the Great Hall just to grab something to eat quick before the library. He knew his friends would try to get him to stay but if he did that it would mean another sleepless night. With his friends’ non-stop japery and his prefects’ duties, Remus was having a bit of trouble keeping up with his studies.

When he slipped into the Great Hall and the door shut behind him, it felt like every set of eyes in the room turned to look at him. After a moment, quite a few people turned away and continued their conversations. Others continued to look at Remus, their expressions either curious or baffled. Remus felt his stomach twist uncomfortably into knots. There was definitely something strange going on.

He found his friends in their usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table, close enough to the exit to make a fast getaway if a prank should go awry. It also meant being as far away from the Professors as possible and Minnie’s prying eyes. “Alright there, Moony?” James asked, smiling kindly at him. His smile wavered a little when he saw Remus looking a little sickly. “Herbology can’t have been that bad!”

“Something weird is going on,” Remus told them, looking around the room. Most of the people who had been staring at him had lost interest but there were still a few watching him. “People are staring at me. You don’t think they know, do you?”

Peter and James shared a glance and then both simultaneously looked at Sirius. That was never a good sign. “Know about what?” Peter asked, shoving a biscuit in his mouth as if to keep from answering.

“About, you know…me,” Remus said, wringing his hands nervously.

“I don’t think so, mate,” James answered as he cleared his throat and continued to look pointedly at Sirius. “What do you think, Pads?”

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. “Hard to tell.”

James must have kicked him in the shin because Sirius let out a pained noise and grabbed at something under the table.

“Well, I’m off to the library,” Remus told him. Sometimes his friends were absolutely bonkers. Whatever it was that was going on between them Remus wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Remus, stay!” Sirius begged, pulling out his signature puppy dog eyes. “The library can wait.”

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead. “No Pads, it can’t,” he insisted. He grabbed an apple and sandwich, shoving the apple into his pocket and the sandwich into his mouth. He gave them a salute and headed out of the hall. He pretended not to see everyone watching him go.

***

Spending time in the library was short lived. He started out at one table with his books spread out around him and his quill moving quickly over the parchment. He was a few lines into the essay when he heard some mumblings at the table next to him.

“_It can’t be true.” _

_ “I heard it from Mary McDonald who heard it from Sirius himself!”_

_ “No way!’ _

_ “You know how close those four are.”_

_ “You don’t think they’re all – “_

_ “Don’t be stupid. James Potter is in love with Lily Evans. Everyone knows that.” _

_ “I can’t believe the best looking guy at Hogwarts is bent.”_

_ “I can kind of see it. Remus is cute.”_

_ “Not as hot a Sirius Black though.” _

Confused by their conversation and also a little unnerved by it, Remus packed up his stuff and moved to a quieter corner of the library, pretending the group of people he’d just heard talking about him and his friends weren’t watching his every move. He sat down and began to write again hoping that he hadn’t completely lost his train of thought. Something he’d overheard had been ringing in his head though.

“_I can’t believe the best looking guy at Hogwarts is bent.” _

Remus swallowed hard and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He’d sort of had his suspicions about Sirius’ preferences. After all, Sirius Black was a shameless flirt and was as likely to chat up a guy as a girl. He would have chatted up Peeves if he thought it would be a laugh. Besides, the two of them had a strange appreciation for each other.

Remus heard the chair across from him scrape against the floor and he put his hands down in time to see Fabian Prewett sitting down. “Wothcer Remus?”

“Hi Fabian,” Remus said, feeling himself blush slightly. Fabian had been his first kiss the previous year. They’d very briefly dated, although you could barely call it that, while Fabian was going through his experimental stage. Remus understood completely when Fabian realized he preferred girls once Marlene Mckinnon showed an interest.

“So is it true?”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Remus told him, frowning slightly. Everyone was being so cryptic and Remus was finding himself very much over it.

“You and Black.”

“What about Sirius and I?” Remus asked although he felt like he had an idea. His stomach flipped and suddenly some things he’d overhead made a lot more sense.

“The whole school is talking about it,” Fabian said, smiling apologetically. “That you’re dating.”

Remus was sure he was going to be sick. “Where do people come up with this stuff?” he asked, trying to laugh it off.

“I don’t know,” Fabian said, shrugging. Remus had always found Fabian easy to talk to. Friendly and charming, Remus would have happily dated him for longer than a few weeks. “I could believe it. Sirius was always rude to me when you and I were…you know… and then once I started dating Marlene he was perfectly nice to me again.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Remus said, tugging one of his curls self-consciously. “Sirius is…”

“In love with you,” Fabian finished with a knowing grin. “But you know, don’t take my word for it. From what I’ve heard this whole rumor was started by Sirius himself.”

“Is that so?” Remus asked through gritted teeth. He slammed his book shut and packed up his stuff. “Excuse me, Fabian. I have to go.”

“Uh oh,” Fabian said, chuckling. “I think someone is in trouble.”

“Yes he fucking is,” Remus growled, doing his best not to give everyone watching him the two finger salute as he stomped his way out of the library.

***

“Where is he?” Remus hissed at his friends before the portrait had closed behind him. James and Peter were sitting on one of the couches in the common room playing exploding snap. They glanced at each other and pointed towards the dormitory. Remus nodded without saying anything and walked up the steps to their rooms.

He swung the door open with a bang and stood in the doorway, his breathing ragged as his hands curled into fists. Sirius glanced up at him and at least had the good sense to look sheepish. “Remus, I know what you’re going to say –“

“Oh do you?” Remus asked mockingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius scrambled out of his bed and stood up, keeping a fair bit of distance between Remus and himself. “I shouldn’t have told people.”

Remus laughed mirthlessly, feeling a big hysterical. “Padfoot, either I’m crazy or you are.”

“I can explain –“

“You’d better!” Remus snapped at him. “Because despite what the whole school now thinks, I don’t remember a conversation where you and I decided we were dating.”

Sirius took a step closer to Remus until Remus fixed him with such a glare that he retracted it. “I-“ Sirius started again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’m waiting…” Remus informed him, tapping his foot impatiently.

“I love you!” Sirius blurted out, startling Remus into dropping his books.

“What?”

“I-I’ve been in love with you for ages!” Sirius told him, dragging his fingers through his long dark hair. “But I couldn’t figure out how to make you see it! And it doesn’t do to just go around snogging your best mate, does it? I mean what if you didn’t like it? I couldn’t ruin everything, Moony.”

“Sirius, stop!” Remus said, interrupting him. “Stop talking.”

Sirius clamped his mouth shut and whined as if he had more to say. Remus closed his eyes for a moment and tried to process. A lot of information had been thrown at him today. When he opened his eyes, Sirius was much closer than he had been. “Moony?”

“I still don’t understand,” Remus said quietly. “You were just – what – testing the waters to see how I’d react to you starting a rumor about us dating?”

“I – “ Sirius winced. “I didn’t mean for it to spread so much. I only told a couple of Gryffindors so that it would get back to you. It’s not my fault Mary McDonald has a big mouth.”

Remus groaned and dragged his hand down his face. “Regardless, Pads, you don’t get to just…bully me into a relationship with you!”

“Bully you?” Sirius echoed indignantly.

“Yes!” Remus insisted. “This was a conversation you should have had with me, not Mary McDonald. Don’t you think you should have asked me what I wanted first? Or does that not matter to you?”

“Of course it matters, Remus!” Sirius said, reaching for him desperately but Remus yanked his arm away.

“You don’t get to just decide things for me!”

“I know that!” Sirius growled in frustration. “What was I supposed to do? Tell you that I was absolutely gone on you? What if you didn’t feel the same way? What would I do then, Moony?”

“You idiot!” Remus shouted, crowding into Sirius’ space. “Fucking kiss me.”

Sirius didn’t have to be told twice. He closed the space between them and captured Remus’ lips in a bruising kiss. Remus laced his fingers through Sirius’ thick hair and tugged, making Sirius groan in appreciation. “Told the whole…bloody school…before me…” Remus grumbled between kisses, still angry, but not enough to stop kissing Sirius.

“Love you, Moony,” Sirius whimpered between kisses as well. “Please don’t…be angry…with me.”

Remus backed them up towards Sirius’ bed and shoved him down onto it before climbing on top of him. Their lips were only parted for a moment before they were back to snogging. They pawed and gripped at each other, wanting to hold each other but at the same time wanting to get each other’s clothes off. In the end they settled on just rutting against each other in need, too impatient to get undressed and unwilling to unlock their lips.

When it was over they kissed languidly, the heat of the moment somewhat gone and both boys satisfied to take their time. They knew eventually they would have to get out of bed and clean up the mess, but for the moment they were content to just stay close to each other.

“I really am sorry,” Sirius whispered, not wanting to break the intimacy of the moment. “Do you forgive me?”

Remus sighed and pressed their foreheads together, staring into Sirius’ stormy grey eyes. “I guess,” he said, smiling softly. “But don’t you ever do anything like that again, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Yes Moony, I promise! Merlin’s beard!”

Remus chuckled and settled in next to Sirius, resting his head on Sirius’ chest.

“Moony?”

“Yes Padfoot?”

“Maybe Divination isn’t such bollocks after all,” Sirius told him thoughtfully.

“Why do you say that?” Remus asked, flicking his eyes up to look at his…well…boyfriend he supposed was the most apt word.

“Because I made my own prophecy come true,” Sirius said with a large grin, looking unbearably pleased with himself. “I told James you’d be mine before the end of the school year and I was right!”

Remus responded by smacking Sirius in the face with a pillow if only to wipe the smug look off his boyfriend’s face.

Sirius retaliated by kissing Moony deeply.

Just because he could.


End file.
